How We Came To Be
by Black Maya
Summary: "Neh, Shin-chan, do you still remember how we became a couple?" Slight AU.


**How We Came To Be**

_Black Maya_

_**For:**__ Mishaa_

_**Author Note: **__It's a bit confusing with the change of tenses, and well, the use of point of view. You'll notice how there are different breakers (-0- and -0-0-). -0- would mean that there was a change in setting. -0-0- would mean that there was a change in time __**and**__ point of view. Hope you guys enjoy this short one-shot.__** Disclaimer: **__I don't own Kuroko no Basket. We all know that, don't we?_

* * *

"Neh, Shin-chan, do you still remember how we became a couple?" Takao suddenly asks, making Midorima look up from the book he was reading.

"W-w—Takao, enough with the nonsense. Just—"

"Booboo! Shin-chan's being a tsuntsun again!"

"Takao—"

"Shall I tell the wonderful tale?"

"I'm warning you—" Midorima glares.

"Once upon a time…" Takao closes one of his eyes as a smirk appears on his lips.

"Oh god." Midorima sighs in defeat. "Go ahead. It's not like we'll be able to work on your report with you being like _that_."

"Yey!"

-0-0-

You had observed Midorima observing you. No, it's not that kind checking-your-body-out kind of observation, but the caring-for-you kind. It wasn't noticeable _at first_, because after all, he makes nasty remarks to hide his intention. Because he's a _tsuntsun_, or so you'd say.

"Shin-chan, you're a tsuntsun!" You said to him on a mid-summer night. Though it wasn't that cold, you felt cold.

He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and replied (in a pissed off tone), "I am not, Takao. Please do not make accusations of your own."

"I'll have proof." You declared as you pointed at him. From there, you started to rub your hands together, silently cursing of how could you have forgotten your own mittens. (But then again, it was summer. You weren't supposed to feel cold.) He didn't reply to you after that. Instead he made you carry his bag (heavy bag) until you reach your apartment.

For you, it was his small way of warming you up. And that alone made the coldness bearable.

-0-

It was on one of those days when your teacher loaded your class with a bundle of assignments that you were able to have the proof you needed.

Your bag was unusually heavy, but every assignment needed to be taken care of at home. You also had your basketball bag with you. _Sigh._ Why did you have to be a good student? (Now that you thought about it, you could have just copied Midorima's work.)

And because you weren't thinking properly on that day, you had your bags on one shoulder. (The rickshaw, at that time, was under repair, because Midorima's recen lucky item was too heavy for the rickshaw to handle. Aaaah. What bad luck you had.) Midorima didn't tell you anything, but you saw him glancing at you. It wasn't like he didn't have the same amount of homework… He just finished almost most of it during the breaks and free periods.

"It's because putting an all-nighter would make my rhythm a mess." He said when you started to whine about how he was done and you weren't.

"Shin-chan won't even help me?" You joked. And that was when you saw him grab his phone, and pretend he's checking his schedule. You didn't wait for him to say yes; instead you dropped your bags and pounced on him. "Yey! I'm saved!"

"I didn't even say anything yet!" He exclaimed as his hands held on to your arm that were circled on his waist.

"Psh. As if you'd say _no_ to me," you said in a proud teasing voice. "You love me too much to let me suffer alone!" And with that, you were sure that you'd receive a smack on the head, or even a push to a side. Or possibly even a flat-out rejection.

"Y-yeah…" He muttered as he looked down on the floor.

"What?" That really came as a question to you. Did he just confess to your _teasing_? "A-again, Shin-chan!"

"It was a slip of the tongue. Forget it. Let's go, Takao." He said as he gently pushed you to a side. His cheeks were red, and you saw how his fingers were slightly trembling.

"Shin-chan!" You called out again.

"Please forget what I said. It was nothing but a joke." He replied, not looking back. But you knew that it wasn't a joke. This was, after all, Shintarou Midorima.

You picked up your bags from the floor, ran to his side, and grabbed Midorima's hand. "My house. Now."

And so you ran. With him running behind (to keep up with) you.

-0-

"Say it again, Shin-chan. It's just the two of us now." You said in a breathy manner. You were tired from running. (Well, you were not supposed to be, because you ran more than a kilometer in a game anyway. But you were excited then.)

"I said it was no—" Midorima was cut off with your kiss. His lips were soft and definitely up to your taste. You didn't move away. You were waiting for him to do something.

He kissed you back, gentle and hesitant. Then you moved away, a smile was present on your lips.

"I love you too, Shin-chan." You whispered as you pulled him to a hug, to which he hugged you back.

"Now, do your homework." Midorima said, destroying the mood.

-0-0-

"Do you remember what happened next, Shin-chan?" Takao asks in an amused tone.

Midorima looks outside, pretending not to listen to Takao.

"Shiiiin-chan!" Takao whines. "Listen to our love story!"

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up,"_ Midorima loudly thinks in his head. He is already embarrassed to hear his own idiocy back at that time out of that specific _idiot_. And because the three-pointer knows this idiot, he knows that Takao won't stop calling his name until he'll say he's listening.

"Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!" "Shin-chan!"

He continues to try to shut out Takao's voice, but… Takao's "Shin-chan!" just becomes louder _and_ _louder_ _**and**_ _**louder**_.

"I'm listening!" Midorima gives up.

"No, I don't want you to listen. I want you to tell me what happened next!" Takao commands.

"We became a couple. End." Midorima huffs.

"Kill joy, Shin-chan." Takao pouts (and Midorima can't help but notice how cute and sexy Takao looked like then).

"I'm going to sleep. Continue your 3-page report on your own." Midorima breathes out as he stands up.

Takao snorts. "Kay. Three pages left anyway! Thanks for helping!"

Midorima opens the door and leaves the room.

"The futon is already laid next to my bed, by the way!" Takao shouts before returning to his report.

* * *

_.Fin._

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated. :)_

_**December 27, 2012 12:15**_

_**Black Maya**_


End file.
